Desenmascarando a la corrupción
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: cuando el tío de un joven don es mentido por el corrupto alcalde, aparecerá el espadachín enmascarado para descubrir la corrupción.


Nota del autor: Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a escribir un fanfic del Zorro, mi héroe favorito además de Inuyasha, y al hacerlo, me he inspirado en naipes y en un cortometraje cómico del italiano Biagio Izzo.

La idea del Zorro solo pertenece a Johnston McCulley.

En 183… en la California mexicana, había un joven don llamado Inocencio y tenía un tío de nombre Faustino que era un inspector venido directo de la Ciudad de México para saber cómo andaba gobernando el alcalde Fernando.

Cuando se dirigían a la casa de gobierno, Inocencio le decía muchas cosas sobre él y su tío le dijo:

-Veremos cómo gobierna, porque me han dicho que aquí en este pueblo hay abuso de poder.

Al ver a su amigo el valiente Valdez y a su amiga Verónica la encantadora, se fue con ellos y lo dejo al tío que se dirigía a las puertas del palacio.

Inocencio les dijo a sus amigos que su tío era inspector y Valdez le dijo:

-Espero que sepa lo que en realidad es el alcalde.

-Sí, y que destituya a ese capitán-Dijo Verónica.

-Esperemos a que haga algo.

El alcalde Fernando recibió amablemente al inspector en su despacho, y este le iba a invitar para recorrer los alrededores para demostrar que todo anda en orden, pero el tío dijo:

-Se dice que todo anda mal aquí.

-Ya le mostrare que eso es mentira.

Cuando apareció el capitán Bartolomé, un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos, Fernando le pidió al inspector que esperara abajo mientras que al oficial le decía:

-Por favor, vaya a los campos de los alrededores y ordene que trabajen y saluden al inspector, use todos los métodos para que obedezcan.

-Como usted ordene, señor-Respondió el capitán.

Sin embargo, Valdez esperaba que su tío haga algo con el alcalde porque los militares andan haciendo abuso de su poder con los humildes; mientras que ella recordaba que una vez le contaron del legendario Zorro, aquel enmascarado que hacia justicia por los desfavorecidos y esperaba que apareciera para que castigue a los opresores.

A la vuelta, Faustino estaba casi convencido y Fernando le dijo:

-Cómo ve señor inspector, todo está en orden.

Pero algo que hizo borrar la sonrisa del tío, fue cuando apareció el capitán Bartolomé contando lo siguiente:

-Algunos campesinos se negaron a pagar lo que debían, y los detuve, mañana les daré un castigo ejemplar.

-Pero eso es bárbaro ¿cómo aprueba eso alcalde?-Pregunto Faustino.

-No se preocupe, solo lo haremos una vez y nada más.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Verónica miraba con rabia lo que hacían los soldados, y solo deseaba que la injusticia pare, e Inocencio le decía:

-Mi tío hará algo, no te preocupes.

-Me gustaría que le den una buena lección a esos soldados-Dijo Valdez.

-Así sea, esto es muy inaudito-Dijo ella.

Cuando se volvió con su sobrino, Inocencio se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la hacienda, aunque su tío no estaba muy contento del todo.

Al volver a la hacienda, los recibió Avelino su criado fiel que cogió sus capas y sombreros, mientras que su amo se acomodaba.

Esa noche, mientras el joven Inocencio tocaba la guitarra en compañía de su tío que miraba la ventana, se pusieron a charlar:

-No me esperaba que este alcalde gobierne despóticamente.

-Ya sé, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Ojala seas valiente como tu padre-Le dijo.

-Lo voy a meditar bien.

-Pues ve y duerme, a ver si haces algo contra la injusticia.

En su habitación, Inocencio se acordó del Zorro, de lo que había dicho su amiga y pensó en vestir como el para hacer justicia:

-Mi tío me considera un cobarde, pero bajo la máscara mostrare quien soy haciendo justicia.

En el pueblo, al mediodía, los soldados azotaban a los campesinos como el capitán lo había ordenado; de repente, mientras aquellos condenados recibían los dolorosos azotes del látigo, apareció aquel personaje vestido de negro, con capa, antifaz y sombrero circular: era el legendario Zorro.

Algunos de los soldados quisieron capturarlo, pero solo recibieron golpes y patadas. Avanzando, sacó su látigo y castigó al azotador y libero a los azotados.

En ese momento, los campesinos y pueblerinos estaban comenzando a sentirse contentos, ya que apareció aquel jinete dispuestos a ayudarles contra la tiranía del alcalde y de los soldados sobre todo.

Cuando el capitán Bartolomé ordenó prenderle, el enmascarado encaró a los soldados que venían por el golpeándolos, y después de ocuparse de ellos, se acercó al alcalde que le dijo apuntándole con su espada:

-Ahora este despotismo tendrán su fin.

Cuando el alcalde desenvainó su espada se enfrentó a él, y mientras tanto, aparecieron Bartolomé y los soldados para atraparlo, pero el Zorro golpea a Fernando y al enfrentarse a ellos los pone en ridículo al golpearlos y dejándolos fuera de combate.

El capitán se enfrenta bravamente contra el enmascarado y este le golpea en la cara y cuando esta medio aturdido, le marca la zeta en su uniforme; provocando las risas de los pueblerinos.

Y al ver a ese intrépido espadachín ataviado de negro, Verónica se enamoró de él; y se emociona cuando el Zorro la saluda con un gesto cuando va a subirse en su corcel negro, seguido de las voces de la gente que decía:

-¡Viva el Zorro!

Fernando estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, incluso el capitán; del cual planearon como capturarlo para cuando aparezca. En ese momento, el sargento Joaquín vino a decirles que había capturado a unos bandidos que andaban asolando los caminos y ahí a Bartolomé se le ocurrió una idea, del cual pidió ver a los presos.

En sus celdas, Bartolomé apareció y le dijo a Mariano, el jefe de la banda:

-Les vengo a encomendar una misión.

-¿Qué clase de misión?-Pregunto desconfiado el jefe.

-Es así: si se deshacen del inspector, les daré una bolsa con monedas y podrán huir.

-Cuente con nosotros, que no lo defraudaremos-Acepto Mariano.

Esa tarde en la hacienda, sin que nadie ni los criados lo supiesen, los bandidos ingresaron sorpresivamente y acorralaron a Faustino, mientras que algunos reducían a los criados, mientras que Inocencio se oculta en su alcoba.

Ahí, el jefe ordena atar a una silla al inspector y comienzan a golpearlo. En medio de los puñetazos, Faustino grita:

-¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?

-Solo es una misión que nos encomendó una persona para que podamos divertirnos con usted-Respondió Mariano.

Cuando iban a continuar con los golpes, apareció el Zorro y con rápidos movimientos se enfrenta con ayuda de Avelino que logra liberarse de sus captores, del cual logra dejarlos fuera de combate con latigazos y con el filo de su espada.

En ese momento, Mariano trata de llevarse de rehén al tío y cuando intentan huir, uno de los criados le golpea en la cabeza, y ahí el enmascarado va hacia el jefe y le logra dar muerte con el acero de su espada.

Cuando el tío se repone con ayuda de los criados, el enmascarado se acerca a él y le recomienda lo siguiente: ya que se sospecha que el alcalde o el capitán ordeno este atentado, el tío va a denunciarlo y ahí el jinete negro aparecerá para darle una lección. Faustino acepta este plan y le dice:

-Ahora sabrá lo que tan mal gobierna.

Al día siguiente, Fernando estaba cómodo en su despacho, hasta que un ruido interrumpe su momento de paz. Cuando se asoma por la ventana: aparece Faustino seguido de Avelino, y con algunos campesinos.

Asombrados, el alcalde y el capitán se miran el uno al otro, ya que parece que su plan fracasó; y estos salen en su encuentro cuando Faustino se acerca, del cual este les acusa de haber enviado a esos bandidos para matarlo, Fernando le contesta:

-¿De qué está hablando?

-No sé, creo que el sargento no hizo bien su trabajo en encerrar a esos bandidos-Dijo Bartolomé.

-¡Sargento! ¿Cómo puede explicar la fuga de los bandidos?-Preguntó el alcalde dirigiéndose al sargento Joaquín.

-Pero solo hice mi trabajo de atraparlos y encerrarlos-Contesto Joaquín.

Pero el inspector ya no iba a creer más en sus mentiras y le dijo:

-Ahora deberá vérselas con el juez.

-Ni lo crea-Respondió Fernando y ordeno a los soldados que lo prendan.

Parecía que iba a haber una rebelión por parte de los campesinos, incluyendo a Valdez y a Verónica, comienzan a forcejear con los soldados, y el capitán les ordena a los que están cerca de él:

-Cuando de la señal, disparen a matar.

En ese momento y de manera sorpresiva, aparece el enmascarado y se enfrenta a los soldados dándole latigazos, mientras que deja fuera de combate a algunos con sus patadas cuando estos se le vienen encima.

Al verlo, el amigo y la muchacha ayudan a los campesinos a pelear con los uniformados y Valdez le dice:

-Me hubiese gustado que Inocencio viniera a ayudarnos.

El sargento Joaquín se une a la lucha y se enfrenta al enmascarado, pero la lucha no dura mucha y el Zorro lo vence de una patada.

Después de que se haberse ocupado del sargento, el espadachín negro se acerca hacia el alcalde y ahí se enfrenta a Bartolomé, mientras que Faustino aparece de forma sorpresiva y retiene a Fernando que intenta huir de él. En ese momento, el Zorro vence al capitán cuando lo desarma y le marca la zeta.

De repente, aparece una tropa de soldados que por orden del inspector que los llamo por si había dificultades, y Faustino les dice:

-El alcalde Fernando y el capitán Bartolomé son los culpables de incitar a una rebelión, ya que estos han cometido abusos de poder.

-No se preocupe señor inspector, los llevaré bajo arresto-Dice el comandante de apellido Galván.

El sargento Joaquín y los soldados, cumpliendo las órdenes del comandante Galván detienen a Fernando y a Bartolomé, del cual alegran a los ciudadanos y campesinos que les dan las gracias.

Pero sobre todo, Faustino y la gente dan gracias al Zorro, del cual este se despide y se lleva a la joven Verónica en su caballo negro.


End file.
